


Sanctuary

by MyEffect



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bottom Jensen, Doctor Jared, Doctor Jensen, Gen, Hurt Jensen, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Top Jared, surgeon jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEffect/pseuds/MyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shooter with a vendetta against doctors rampages through the hospital killing and injuring countless people. When Jensen sees his pager with the warning that the hospital is on lock down he assumes it's just a routine drill and carries on with his work heading straight to the shooter's current location. </p><p>Jared is still on a high from Jensen telling him he was pregnant when he gets the message that there's a lock down. Jared didn't think there was anything to worry about until he opens the elevator to find Jensen bleeding out. With limited supplies and support he struggles to keep his family alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect Doesn't Last As Long As You Want

Jensen fiddled with his stethoscope and nodded politely with a smile as he walked past patients and doctors threw the hallway. He noticed Jason checking a little girl's chart and talking to her parents so he didn't bother to wait for him. Jensen coughed a little nervously and entered the supply closet and sighed in relief seeing no one else in there.

"Okay, where is it..." He muttered to himself and moved further into the room.

His heart pumped faster when he saw the boxes of pregnancy tests on one of the shelves but frowned when he shuffled through them and couldn't find any for male carriers.

The door opens suddenly bringing in a brighter light and various backgrounds sounds of people talking and phones ringing. Jensen stands up quickly and turns around to see Jason enter the supply closet too.

"Hey, saw you come in here. When's your break?" He says going over to the shelve that has several needles and tubes and picks up a few of each. Jason turns around when Jensen doesn't reply and Jensen is still standing looking shocked.

"Why do you look extremely guilty, Doctor Ackles?" He asks with a smirk.

"Nothing. You know, you just... Gave me a fright. I'm on my break now." Jensen replies. He tries to look as normal and relaxed as possible but Jason keeps staring at him with his most unimpressed expression he's ever made.

Jensen groans knowing he's not fooling anyone, "Do you know where the male carrier pregnancy tests are?"

"Oh, yeah. They've moved them over here," He goes to grab one from the top shelf, which he has to stand on his tip toes for, but Jensen won't tease because he's wants to keep Jason in a good mood for what he's about to tell him. "You got a knocked up teen out there?"

Jensen's slightly surprised at how oblivious Jason is being. Although, he supposes because he and Jared have never even mentioned children with their friends before Jason would just assume it was one of his patients since they both worked in pediatrics.

"Em no," Jensen says softly and mentally braces himself, "It's for me."

Jason's mouth drops immediately and he splutters out unrecognisable vowels sounds. "Jensen! Are you pregnant?" He exclaims as he comes right up into Jensen's space.

"Well I don't know, genius. That's why I have to take a test."

Jason rolls his eyes, "Come on then! Let's do it right now." He grabs Jensen by the wrist and begins to drag him to the rest rooms.

They manage to make it to the staff rest room without tripping over anyone considering the pace they were going.

"Dammit Donny! Get out would you!" Jason shouts to the intern who looked like he was about to cry. Jensen watches poor Donny rush out of the rest room not even questioning Jason's motives.

"You are way too harsh on that kid."

Jason waves it off, "Speaking of kids; Let's get this show on the road." He hands over the test to Jensen and practically shoves him to a urinal.

"Are you kidding?" Jensen shoves him off and goes to one of the two cubicles, "I'm not doing it with you standing there!"

Jensen closes the door on Jason's face. Seriously, he may be his best friend but he should know by now that Jensen loves his privacy.

"Prude." He hears over the door.

He ignores Jason in favour of opening the box and taking out the plastic wrapped test.

"What makes you think you've got a giant ass baby bun in the oven anyway?"

"Em... My period hasn't come and my tits are sore." Jensen says distractingly. He opens the lid and pulls his scrub pants down to pee on the area.

"Okay. I realised I shouldn't have asked that now. I feel a little sick."

"You're a doctor, Jason."

"Still. I don't think Jared would appreciate me thinking about your sore tits thank you very much."

Jensen flushes the little pee that escaped in the toilet, put the lid back on the test and opened the door. All he had to do was wait three minutes. Easy peasy.

"Oh my god. Does Jared know you're doing this right now?" Jason called out.

"No he's busy performing surgery."

"But don't you think he should be here for this?" Jensen looked over to Jason to see him looking a little uncomfortable.

"Well I kind of just decided to do it." To be honest Jensen had never thought about it. He guesses it was his doctor side that came up on top to figure out the diagnosis instead of the caring and loving boyfriend side who, he no doubts now, knows Jared would in fact want to be here for their could-be moment.

"Well we don't know anything yet so you can leave if you want." Jensen purposes.

Jason nods quickly being grateful his friend gave him an out. He squeezes Jensen shoulder, "Let me know how it turns out. I need to know if I'm expecting a godson to spoil."

They both laugh and Jason leaves him in the rest room alone with his pregnancy test. And one and a half minutes later there was a big fat grin on his face as he stared at the test declaring him pregnant. A baby. He and Jared were going to have a baby.

He looks at his fob watch to see if Jared would be out of surgery because he cannot contain the way he's feeling right now. He put the test in his white jacket and heads off to his office which is a few floors up.

When he gets there he gives a little knock on the door but goes straight inside seeing Chad leaning on the desk as Jared writes on some paperwork.

"Hey you." Jared says with a smile. He look thankful that he could procrastinate from his work.

"Hey back," Jensen replies with a beaming smile. He is so excited he doesn't know how he's able to walk.

Chad looks between the two love birds making googly eyes at each other and huffs at them. "Holy shit. I'm right here and you're practically eye fucking each other in my face. Y'know what? I'm not even going to complain any more and I'm not going to waste my time. Because I know for a fact as soon as I walk out that door you'll be actually fucking each other. I'm gone. I'm done. Enjoy your butt sex between shifts. I'll find-"

And Chad was gone out to door continuing to whine to himself. But Jensen gave him credit because he was pretty sure he and Jared were going to have a quickie right now. He could practically smell Jared's anticipation. So he goes to lock the office door and bites his lip looking at Jared.

"Come here." Jared says fondly.

Jensen gladly obliges and leans over to kiss his boyfriend. "Hi," He says timidly.

"I've missed you." Jared tells him and kisses him a little longer again.

"Me too." Jensen runs his hand through Jared's hair, "It's been a hectic shift."

Jared puts on his mischievous look, "Lets make up for lost time then."

They grin at each other for a moment then both get to work. Jensen pushes down his boxers and pants and only took them off on one leg for time while Jared lifted up his hips and pulled his down to his thighs. Jensen kisses Jared again and lifts a knee to straddle Jared on his office chair. It didn't take them long to get hot for each other, when you're that crazy in love and have been together for so long sometimes it's a blessing not having to use foreplay for situations such as this.

Jensen seated firmly on Jared's thighs with his arms holding on tightly to his shoulders for balance and support as Jared lets his finger trace lightly down Jensen's ass cheeks to his hole. A simple press of his finger on the entrance of his opening made it twitch and his whole body shivered. Jared started to push in with his thumb but Jensen couldn't take it. He didn't know if it was because he was on an emotional high and that it was a baby related thing or not. But the sensations and pulses running threw him made him grab Jared's wrist away.

"Come on, I'm wet. Trust me." Jensen says with desperation. Jared hums with his throat showing that he didn't believe him but was too far gone also to make him stop.

Jensen knelt up a bit higher and took Jared's dick in his hand and guided it home. He took his time of course. This was the second best part to Jensen; slowly letting his body take Jared's size in. Inch by inch and that one vein on Jared's penis that sticks out. Jensen always wanted to savour the feeling. Once Jensen finally got to the base of Jared's cock he didn't move. They shared each others breath unable to part. Jared started panting harder and he could tell he was curling his toes.

Jensen clenched and Jared audibly moaned. And then Jensen decided it was enough teasing, this was suppose to be a quickie after all. Jensen rose up all the way and slammed back down fast cause his knees to shake. Jared tried his best to meet Jensen's hard thrust as best he could be slightly restrained in the chair with Jensen on top of his. They got faster and Jared had to kiss Jensen to muffle the ever becoming louder noises he was making.

Jared's hand clawed into his hips that would leave marks but Jensen just tug on the nape of Jared's neck in response. His boyfriend's hands ran up his back under his shirt then came around to his chest and brushed over his nipple. It set Jensen over the edge and all the muscles he had tensed. He tried hard not to shout as he exploded in more ways than one while Jared's other hand stroked him through his orgasm.

When he was finished he felt like jello and let Jared pound into him. The soft and delicate hand on his chest was now squeezing and before he was pregnant it would have turned him on but Jensen couldn't help the hiss of pain escaping his lips. Jensen held onto Jared's hand to stop the hurting but Jared didn't seem to care or notice that he was preventing him until they were both feeling utterly worn out and relaxed.

"Wow." Jensen praised with a chuckle.

"You're amazing." Jared complimented. He now had his head tilted toward the ceiling eyes a little unfocused.

Jensen put his hands on either side of Jared's face and maneuvred him to look at each other straight in the eye. Jensen knew he was grinning like a fool.

"I'm pregnant."

Jared raised his eyebrows, "I don't think it happens that fast, sweetheart."

"Jared!" Jensen playfully shoves at his shoulder. He lifts up until Jared's dick is not in him any more and reaches in his jacket to show him the pregnancy test.

"Oh my god! Jensen!" He holds it in his hand and his eyes go wider than he's never seen before. Jensen's still smiling but he's biting his lip to control himself. "We're having a baby?" He asks shakily. Jared has tears in his eyes and Jensen's heart melts into a puddle.

"Yeah. A baby." He replies in awe.

Jared coughs and shakes his head to try and contain his emotions, "I love you."

"I love you too. So much." They kiss happily with the news of their expanding family and love. When they break Jensen realises he's also getting teary-eyed.

"Oh, wow. I don't know how I'm suppose to concentrate the rest of the day." And then his pager when off. "Well I guess I'm being forced to." He gets up unsteadily from Jared's thighs and pulls himself together doing his best to look presentable.

"I can't believe this. You're happy right? You want this?" Jared questions and he sorts himself out too.

"Of course I do. It's perfect, it's all I've ever wanted. What about you?"

"I already love him or her. I can't believe it but I do. They maybe smaller than a peanut depending on how far along you are but I will do anything for them."

Jensen sniffled, "Not helping with the water works here, Jared."

He gets up off his chair and hugs Jensen, "Everything is going to be alright."

They regretfully part when Jensen's beeper goes off again. "I'll see you tonight and when we get home we can have more incredibly hot sex."

"Wouldn't miss that for the world."

Jensen turns to leave but Jared holds on to his arm and clears his throat, "Could I... Em, maybe keep this?" He asks gesturing to the positive pregnancy test.

"You're such a sap." But gives it to him anyway.

A few hours and some sick patients patients later, Jensen finds Jason and Chad talking together by the vending machine. Jason notices him first, "Wa- Hey! So? Tell me what happened!"

"Tell us what what happened?" Chad asked with his mouth full of potato chips. Jensen grimaces at the seas food he can clearly see and hopes none of it sprays.

Jensen answers by grinning and nodding and he was suddenly pulled into a squishing hug, "Congrats, man! I'm so happy for you."

"Hey what's going on? Tell me!" Chad whines.

"Jensen's pregnant!"

"Holy fuck!" Chad shouts, "With a baby?"

"Well if it comes out an alien I'm sure I'll love it too." Chad wasn't impressed.

"What did Jared say?"

"He said some really cute stuff that made me cry." Jensen admitted.

"God, you two are sickening." Chad scoffs, "But this is cool! I finally get to be a Godfather now."

"Excuse me. You're the weird uncle I'm Godfather."

Before they get into a big fight Jensen interrupts them by saying, "I'm almost done for the day I've just got to head down to the labs to check a patients results. If you see Jared before I do can you tell him I'll meet him at reception in 15 minutes?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jensen only took one step and all their pagers beeped simultaneously. He had to blink a few times to understand the message, "'Lockdown' What does that mean, a fire drill?" He wonders aloud.

"They must be practising a routine or something." Chad says.

"Hm." Jensen bites his lip, "Well I'll just quickly do this and meet you guys later."

Chad finishes off his chips and Jason gives another congratulations and Jensen is off the down the quiet hallway and down some stairs.

Jensen softly hums to himself content with his life right now. But also because it's always too quite in these corridors no one really comes to the labs themselves but the people who actually work there.

When he enters he sees Donny looking a little lost. "Hey Donny, you okay?"

"Do you know where everyone went?"

"What do you mean?" Jensen goes straight to the folders on the to-go pile and sifts through them looking for his patient.

"No one's here."

Jensen frowns because Donny's right, even thought the labs were a quiet place it didn't mean it was deathly silent. There should be keyboards clicking, machines working but there was nothing and he could see nothing.

"I'll check." He says and goes around the corner. Maybe they're all in the same testing room having meeting or something.

Nobody was in any of the rooms so he made his way back to Donny. Then he heard a sharp bang and thud just as he rounded the corner to find Donny's blood coat the floors at a rapid speed and a gaping hole in his forehead. Jensen looks up to see an older man pointing a gun to him and wastes no time in shooting him as well.

The man leaves right away clearly having to care for Donny's dead body or Jensen's dying one. His side is burning and he knows he's got to move fast before he loses too much blood and can't move at all. He drags himself over to the hall, leaving a trail of blood behind him towards the doors. He uses all his strength to lift up and push the button and knows that's the last he's going to be able to do. He manages to get inside the elevator and watches the doors close with blurry vision. He can't quite locate where he's been shot. All he knows is that his whole left side feels like it's being dipped in lava.

Jensen gazes to the button longingly because he's just too damn tired to even try and reach them. He closes his eyes and isn't strong enough to open them again.


	2. Death And All His Friends

Jared just finished writing the date with permanent marker on Jensen's pregnancy test. His heart filled with pride at the thought of his growing family and couldn't stop the smile on his face. Until they could get a sonogram picture this is the best he's got so he leans it on the picture frame on his desk of him and Jensen smiling at the camera when they were at a family barabque.

He didn't have any more surgery's that were scheduled for today but he was always prepared for an emergency one. So he spent the last few hours of his shift checking his patients post operation to see how they were doing, providing antibiotics or pain medicine where need be.

When Jared got the pager message of an complete lock down in the hospital meaning no one coming in or out he looked around the reception station on the floor he was to see everyone else as confused as him.

He sees Jason and Chad huddled together looking tense down the hall, so he goes up to them to see if they know what's going nods at both of them as a greeting.

"Hey, dickhead. Congratulations on the baby news. You ever heard of a condom? And I know you have because I was there when your mother forced us to watch a sex education tape when we were 14." Chad says.

Jared sighs, "Yeah I know. It's not that we were trying but we weren't not not trying, y'know?" Chad mutters a sarcastic 'Oh yeah I totally get it know'.

"Did you meet up with Jensen yet?" Jason asks.

"No, I haven't seen him since lunch. Why?"

Jared doesn't miss the awkward eye contact Chad and Jason make and it makes him slightly concerned.

"Come on, let's go find him. He said he was going down to the labs." Jason purposes.

All Jared could really say was a small, "Okay." Because he was beginning to get a little freaked out.

"So what's the lock down for?" He asks as the move to the elevator.

"At first we thought it was just a drill they were doing but then Stacy overheard the Chief talking to security about a shooter in the hospital. We didn't know whether to believe her of course she is the biggest gossip in the whole hospital."

Jared's gulped really hard not sure what to do with this news, he noticed his step become involuntary faster however.

Chad presses the elevator button to go down when they all heard distance shoots being fired sounding like it was coming a floor below. Jared turns his head toward the noise. "Oh my God." Stacy wasn't shitting for once. He faintly notices the ding of the elevator doors opening.

"Oh my God!" Jason says louder and Jared whips his head to see Jensen lying on the floor covered in his own blood.

"Jensen!" Jared wastes no time. He skids to Jensen's head and checks his neck for a pulse. "He's alive! Oh shit. He's alive." Jared thanks with tears running down his cheek.

"We've got to move him out of here." Chad orders in his doctor voice that he only uses when he's serious. Jared carefully grabs hold of Jensen's shoulders while Chad lift him up by his knees. Jensen whimpers at the jolt of movement. Jared was half relieved to hear him but half heartbroken that it was the sound of pain.

They pass Jason who hasn't moved and is looking whiter than a cartoon ghost but Jared pays no attention to him. He and Chad don't get very far, they only move him into the meeting room that was directly across from the elevator. They put his pregnant boyfriend on the table, moving the chairs out the way.

"I'm going find someone to help and bring supplies, okay. You know what to do." Chad tell Jared, he goes closer to his best friend and looks him in the eye, "And you can do this, Jared. I know you can. You only get to freak out once you know Jensen is safe."

Chad's rare words of wisdom make Jared's throat close and all he can do is one nod of confirmation and then Chad is off. Jason wonders into the room like he was possessed to but didn't know why.

Jared rips open Jensen's shirt to assesses the damage. "Jason help me turn him over. Now!"

Jason jumps slightly and does what he's told.

"There's no exit wound. Dammit." Jared says.

They flip Jensen back over so Jared can start pressing down to stop the blood flow.

"Just hang on in there Jensen."

People start running past the them outside, some shouting. An older black woman from radiology stops at the door way. "He's on this floor!" And she runs with the crowd again.

"Oh my God." Jason says shakily.

"Jason- Jason! Hey!" He struggles to get his attention, "Jason, I need you to check Jensen's underwear for blood alright. Can you do that?" He needed to know if Jensen had miscarried. He trusted Jason and he needed him to snap out of it if they were going to save his family.

Jason has to tilt Jensen a bit to do so but at least he was doing something. Jared couldn't look.

"There's nothing there."

"Oh thank God." Jared exhales. Now he just needs Chad to come back with supplies so that can get Jensen better.

They wait patiently for a little bit having nothing else to do but wait.

"He's turning blue." Jason states.

"It's the blood loss, we need to transfuse him. If Chad doesn't get here in the next few minutes we'll have to go ourselves or Jensen will die."

Jensen coughs and splutters blood out and then groans in pain. He seems to be conscious for a little bit.

"Hey Jensen, hey baby. Can you hear me?" Jared asks as he gently taps his cheek.

"D-on -Donny." He manages to get out and he sobs in pain.

"I know." Jared says with a soothing voice he's surprised he has. "I know it hurts, baby, but you have to keep quiet okay."

Jensen goes quiet very suddenly it's almost deafening.

"I think he passed out." Jason says quietly. Jared checks Jensen's pulse again to make sure. It was slow but it was there. He prays Chad will come soon.

He feels Jensen getting colder under his hands and he starts to cry himself again.

"What are you doing with those?" He stops making a sound immediately. Jason brings a hand to his mouth to stop himself shouting.

Jared motions for them to crouch down because he can see out of the half open door Chad holding an armful of supplies but standing stone still. The voice came from a man he's never heard before. It's rough and deep, he looks across to the window so he can see what Chad is staring at and sees a gun being pointed at his friend.

He looks back directly at Chad and can see him trying not to look his way. He thinks he's never seen Chad do something so brave.

"I'm going to a patients room down the hall." Chad lies.

"No you're not." The rough voice says and shoots Chad in the face.

Jason jumps and struggles not to scream but Jared has strong glaring eyes at him not to make a sound or they'll be next. The shooter can't find out they are in here.

Chad's body drops outside the door and his dead eyes stare at them. The supplies in his arms dropping around him. They hear footsteps walk away but the don't dare move until they are sure he is gone.

Jared takes Jason's shaky hands and put them over Jensen's wound so he can crawl over to Chad just outside the door. Jared feels sick at how close Chad was to getting inside the meeting room where he could have hidden from the gunman. All he needed was to be five seconds quicker.

"Jared." Jason whispers a warning.

Jared slowly pokes his head around the door looking for any signs of the shooter. When he's partially confident, he reaches out his arm and grabs the supplies around Chad's body. He sees forceps, gauze, needle and surgical thread but not blood transfusion bags. Jared slowly takes them one by one trying not to make a rustle with the plastic bags. Jared goes back a final time to close Chad's eyes gently. He bites his lips and tears escape onto the floor. He crawls back and closes the door so he doesn't have to see his brother in arms dead while he tries to save the love of his life.

"Once we take the bullet out, we stitch him up and go I'll go out to get blood transfusions."

"Go out there? Are you crazy?" Jason hisses.

"I am not going to let any more of my family die."

Jason looks guilty after that but Jared forgives him. It's blatant that he's scared and hardly keeping sane right now.

They begin to work together to take the bullet out of Jensen's side. It causes him to wake up again and cry out in pain.

"Jason try to keep him quiet please."

Jensen was shouting out now but Jared was almost finished. He pulled the bullet out. He can hear Jason say unimportant reassurances but it wasn't working.

The door slams open and Jason shouts for real this time.

A light shone in Jared's eyes blinding him for a second but once it cleared he could see white, bold, capital letters on a black vest saying it was a squat team. They have to step over Chad to get to them. Jared gets numb at that thought.

"You're safe now the shooter has been killed."

Jared sobs out relief and rest his head on Jensen's shoulder.

They have to move Chad to get Jensen into a room with appropriate equipment, they bring a stretcher and a hospital bed into the hallway and move Jensen who is babbling a little bit in hallucination. Jared is there all the way, holding his hand on his good side. Now that doctors are allowed back in the hospital someone takes over from Jared so he can be with Jensen emotionally.

Jason stays next to Chad body calming down from the adrenaline and fear. But Jared can't deal with the death of his best friend right now, he'll grieve when it's completely safe just like Chad said.

The hospital doesn't open properly again because the whole place is a crime scene. Some patients are driven in ambulances to near by hospitals or practices until they are full and some patients stay but only on the bottom floor. One of those patients is Jensen. He was put on pain medication and had a blood transfusion hooked up to him straight away.

Jared is stroking his head when he awakens slowly.

"Hey sweetheart." Jared chokes out as Jensen looks around with a frown.

"What happened?" He asks quietly. Jared didn't need to tell him though as he seemed to remember.

"The baby-" he panics.

"Is fine." Jared cuts him off. "You missed our little peanut's first photoshoot." He turns to pick up a black and white scratchy picture of their baby. "Morgan says you're already 11 weeks along. You're just about to start showing."

Jensen just stares at the picture with a tiny smile not having much energy to do anything else.

Jared gets serious, tells Jensen about the shooter, what happened when he found him and then... Who else got hurt.

"Chad?" Jensen shakes his head, tears running down his face.

Jensen cries himself back to sleep. Jared on the other hand can't sleep. He told Jensen everything was going to be alright. Chad told him he could do this. Jared is finding it hard to believe him, especially when he isn't going to be here to remind him any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes here...
> 
> 1) Thanks for the comments last chapter. I don't really consider myself a writer, I just like to get my ideas out. So a lot of motivation came from your comments. I'm glad you enjoy this story.
> 
> 2) This is based off an episode of Grey's Anatomy (S6xE23) So check that out if you want.
> 
> 3)The next chapter will is kind of an epilogue but it will have a graphic birth scene so just warning you for that.
> 
> 4) I'm not really sure how beta's work or co-authors but I would love it if you know anyone who would help me out with my other stories. I absolutely hate not updating for so long but I'm finding it hard to keep the ball rolling. I know how frustrating it is to not have a writer leave a piece unfinished so I don't want to be that person. 
> 
> Thanks in advance!


	3. Never Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yesterday's the past, tomorrow's the future, but today is a gift. That's why it's called the present."

"How does it feel?"

"It just sort of feels like the world's worst period cramps right now."

Jensen went into labour about two hours ago. Lucky, it was Jared's day off from work so they were together when Jensen noticed the pain difference from braxton hicks to real contractions. So far neither of the to-be parents have freaked out and it was still going calmly. After Jared packed a hospital bag they even sat down to watch a movie with Jensen only shifted uncomfortably every now and then.

It got more intense when his water broke. Jensen wore a sanitary pad in preparation for it coming but it wasn't enough to hold the amount amniotic fluid that gushes out of him. He thought changing pants would be a bit pointless so he sat on a towel while the remaining liquid dripped.

Through out the labour Jensen tried to remain as calm as possible, he wanted a natural birth and keeping in a serene environment was the best medicine for that. Jared was holding his hand with every contraction and when Jensen was in too much pain and got snappy Jared would sensibly keep his distance.

"It's too hot." Jensen complained in the middle of a contraction and when it was over a cold hand towel was immediately pressed onto the back of his neck.

Jensen looked at Jared and smiled at the thoughtfulness his boyfriend owned. Jared had a deep frown on his face that made him look as if he was incredibly guilty for something.

"Hey," Jensen caught his attention, "Everything's going to be alright." He told him softly and used the pad of his fingers to erase the lines on his face.

When the contractions got three minutes apart and almost constricted Jensen from walking they decided it was time to get to the hospital.

Jensen only went back there after the incident for his check ups because after being shot he took recovery time off but once he was fully healed it was time for his maternity leave. He missed working and his friends and apart from the shooting he had lots of good memories there.

Jared, however, went back to work straight away. He played a huge help in the clean up project for the hospital. He said that even though this place holds the most painful recollections he's ever had, it still makes him feel closer to Chad.

Unfortunately, Jason pushed to get assigned to another hospital practice a town over. Jason couldn't handle the baggage that came with the shooting and sought out counselling. Jared and Jensen meet up with him every Sunday to have dinner but they never get to see each other as often as Jensen would like.

They found out from witnesses that the shooter had a vendetta against doctors in this specific hospital because his wife died there under orders of the chief, Doctor Jeffery Dean Morgan and his team. Relatives of the shooter told police that he wasn't mentally stable after his loss but Jared held no sympathy for him.

"Jensen! How are we doing?" Morgan asked as he entered the room. They decided they would like the chief to help deliver their baby since he's always be respected by them. He felt like a second father in a way.

"Ask me again when I've got this baby outta me." He groaned. Jensen was in a gown now bending over the bed swaying his hips with Jared massaging his back.

"Will do. If you can hop on the bed for a moment, I'd like to check you over." He asks. Jensen waits until his contraction is manageable and gets on the bed.

Jensen isn't very found over anal check ups, he's very protective of himself down there only liking it when Jared touches him because he's told himself that it belongs to Jared. But for the sake of the safety of their child he grudgingly allows Dr Morgan to stick his gloved fingers in his ass to check his dilation.

"Wow. You're good to go, Jensen. You're at the big 1-0." He says and goes to call the nurses for help with the pushing and delivery.

"Oh good, it's only been 12 hours." Jensen mutters sarcastically.

Jared chuckles beside him, "This is it. I'm so proud of you."

"This is going to hurt like a bitch. I may yell at you." He warns back.

"I think it's understandable."

The first couple of pushes seemed to do nothing but Morgan assured him the baby was coming along nicely. After each contraction and push Jensen started to feel more drained with a build up of sweat everywhere.

He felt the baby crown and it was the worst burning sensation he's ever felt. It was like getting shot in the ass but ten times worse. Morgan kept the skin around his hole stretched to prevent tearing. With the next push he couldn't help the scream that came from his lips.

"That's the head out, dads. Want to feel?" Jensen shook his head no not wanting to waste the last of his energy but encouraged Jared to go and see their baby, even if it wasn't the prettiest sight right now.

Jared gets to touch the baby's head and his smile was the biggest he'd seen in a while. "He's got hair!" He comments in awe.

"You are his father, what did you expect." Jensen jokes. His smile stopped very quickly when the next contraction came.

"This is the one." Morgan says. He feels the baby twist his shoulder inside him and pushes with all his might. Morgan pulls a little harder and the pain was suddenly gone and a weight was being placed on his deflating tummy.

"Oh my God." Jensen says in relief and touches his son, disgusting fluids and all. His cry was loud and strong and it caused Jensen to cry. Lots of activity still happened around him but he was only focused on his little boy. He watched Jared cut the cord and whimpered a little when he felt the placenta being expelled from his uterus. He finally got to close his eyes in peace when he saw his son's open for the first time.

After he had some rest, was cleaned up and his son had a small bath from Jared, he got to open the top of his gown and had his baby and himself have some skin to skin contact.

Jensen is laid down shirtless with CJ on his chest who is still completely naked with his cute little baby bottom covered by Jensen's hand and the other one gently rubbing his back. CJ is making frustrated snorts and wiggling around a lot more now that he's hungry.

"I think he's about to do it." Jared observes. He's holding a camera in his hand to capture his son's first feed.

When Jensen was in the prime of his fatherly nesting, he found out that babies have the ability to find their mother's nipple if left on there own long enough. The information about breast crawling, that's what it's known as, fascinated him and has been waiting to try it with his son ever since he researched the subject.

CJ's little legs kicked and his hands flailed which managed to cause him to move up his father's chest. His mouth was opening and closing all over Jensen's skin leaving small wet patches of saliva. It kind of tickled and Jensen laughed quietly at his son's attempts of finding his source for food.

Jensen didn't have boobs like a normal woman. Male carries have milk ducts that aren't surrounded by tissue but are protected by muscle that is already there. So it looked more like Jensen had swollen nipples more than anything. Nothing about pregnancy embarrassed him, he was proud that he body was changing to provide for his child.

CJ wiggles upwards again and he tries to suckle on Jensen's areola. One more uncontrolled shake of his head and he locates the nipple begins to suck milk from his father earnestly.

"You're such a clever boy, CJ." Jensen prides.

Jared stops the recording to go up to his family and kisses them both on the forehead. Jensen sits up and shuffles until he gets more comfortable but even then he uses the bed controls to sit him up further so he can watch his son without straining his neck. Jared just watches content for a minute.

"God, I am so lucky." He says out loud, it makes Jensen look up at him with a huge loving smile on his face.

It was late at night but that's what time they woke up with their sleeping patterns being messed up. And having certain privileges of being doctors in the hospital Jared and Jensen got to keep baby CJ in their room all the time instead of being carted off to the nursery.

They were sitting on the large bed as a family, talking bout their future plans and guessing which facial features CJ would take most after. Their talk dwindled down to a complacent silence just taking in the events of the day.

"Do you think it's time?"

Jensen looks up at his caring boyfriend, "Yeah. We're ready when you are."

Jared arranges a wheelchair for Jensen and they slowly and carefully move him into it and settles back with CJ in his arms. The family walk past co-workers in the hospital and they all acknowledge them with a smile, nod or a congratulations but none stop them from reaching their destination. They have to take the elevator down to the ground floor and Jared tries not to picture the bad memories that it brings. This is a happy time now, he's grieved but now it's time to remember his best friend and thank him.

Next to the waiting area is a memoriam wall with all the people that were killed in the hospital shooting. It was build after the hospital was reinstated for use again when the police had all their evidence and could start to be cleaned up. They made it so that it was kept in a semi-private space so people could pay their respects privately. On it included names, dates, a short sentence or quote and a picture. Jared stopped next to the picture frame of Chad Michael Murray.

Jared stared at his smiling face for a bit not quite sure where to start. He decided to go over to Jensen and pick up his son.

"Hey, so... We did it." Jared says lamely. "Well Jensen did it. I just sort of stood there and watched my amazing boyfriend struggle through intense pain." He rambled.

"I have a son. And it's all thanks to you." Jared couldn't help the tears at this point. He took a moment to breath in deeply to calm himself. If he was ever going to get through this, he had to make sense.

"I wish you were here. So bad. I wish I could have been able to see your face after he was born, I wish we could have hugged and celebrated with you. And I hate to say it but, I wish I you were here so I could see that smug expression you would have had when I told you we named him after you. It felt right. Naming him, I mean. I've never seen someone so brave so I can say thank you a million times but it won't ever be enough. It won't bring you back. So I promise from this day forward I will tell my son about you every day. I will make sure that it will feel like he knows you just as much as I do. Did." He corrected.

"His bed time stories will be told about you, how heroic you were. I will keep him happy and healthy and protect with everything I can as a promise you."

Jared can't say any more he's too emotional. He kisses his son's head and goes back over to Jensen who also has a few tears in his eyes. He kisses him too and gives CJ back into his arms.

"A year ago I never thought we'd ever be naming our child after Chad."

"A lot of things have changed that's for sure."

Jared puts Chad-Jesse Padalecki into his baby incubator and helps Jensen back into the hospital bed. Once Jensen is tucked in, Jared grabs his hands.

"Those things I said back there... I meant it for you too. I can't imagine my life without you. I promise to protect you from harm, I never want to see you hurt again. And I think that the only way to show how much I love you at this point is to ask if you would want to marry me."

"Jared," Jensen gasps. This was totally unexpected. They were happy as they were of course. They were practically married already that's why Jensen never thought about marriage before.

Jared places a hand on his cheek, "I know. But why not huh? I will always love you. Why not shout it to the world?"

"Of course I will. Of course." Jensen laughs.

Their son's last name was Padalecki because Jensen and Jared shared their souls together, their son was named Chad after the bravery of a beloved friend and their son was named Jesse because it meant "gift", which was exactly what their beloved friend sacrificed for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... Voila! So, Chad turned out to be a more significant part of the story than I was ever expecting. So much so that I actually cried a little when I was writing Jared's speech to him. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. I'm quite proud of this one. 
> 
> I was thinking of maybe a time stamp of CJ asking about Chad when he's old enough to understand? Or Jensen getting pregnant again because I love that dude and mpreg. Haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
